fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Left 4 Dead: Conversion
Intro Now, Left 4 Dead, if you dont know already, isnt just a big 18+ with COD gameplay and disgusting enemies and zombies that put thier arms out and stuff. (Actually, it is 18+, but what the hell ever.) If you know about ALL the Zombies in Left 4 Dead, Skip to chapter 1. If not, read this. Boomer- extremely bloated infected that vomits on its victims. Its Bile (Or Boomer Bile) blinds enemies and attracts a horde of infected to finish them off. Hunter- hoodie- wearing infected that pounces on victims that bites and claws them. However, he lacks eyes. Despite this fact he is still able to see. Smoker- this infected uses its long tounge to ensnare its victims. This can be useful (i.e dragging a victim off of a building, pulling an enemy into fire, suffocating them to death, etc.) He coughs and wheezes all day, since he was a REALLY heavy smoker before becoming infected. Witch- a female infected, the witch is usually fine, but when in battle, starts uncontrollably crying. If an enemy startles her, she will kill them. Tank- a big buff infected, the Tank can take lots more punishment than all the others and can deal HUGE amounts of pain with his fists. There. I hope thats enough to work with. Chapter 1 Hunter was a successful zombie. Every day, he pounced on loads of helpless victims and clawed them to death. It was the only way to feed his unfortunate family. They couldnt move, they... Oh, you know what, screw that. They just couldnt be asked. Hunter would bring back whatever he could salvage and then do it again. And again. And again. Every day the same dream, Hunter thought. For 3 years, he just did that. A neverending cycle of events. He felt absolutley no emotion whatsoever for the 3 years he had been killing. No anger. No pain. No mercy. No happiness. Its was that time again. Hunter just stated doing what all his other fellow zombies did. Wait on a roof and start camping until your lunch starts making a run for it. Hunter did not feel anything for the 13 humans he ripped up in that hour. His screams were very audible, but his human victims didnt need ears where they were going. Most of the time he killed for the hell of it. Not because it was fun, but because he knew it was his life. Hunter was named Hunter for a damn good reason and he wanted to keep it that way. So there he was, killing and killing innocent people for no reason. He didnt have many friends. In fact, he had only one- Smoker. Everyone liked Smoker a lot more because they said he was more successful. 504 kills in a month? Screw that, thats how many Hunter could do in a WEEK! He explained that too many times, but for some reason, they never actually paid any attention to Hunter. He didnt feel anything about it though. He just kept pouncing and kept ripping. If Hunter had one pound for every second of attention he was given by anyone other than Smoker, he would have 27p. He never paid attention to any zombies other than Smoker either, though. Again, its not like he had any feelings for them anyway. He just killed. Killing is what every conversation comes back to. Everything ended in carnage when it came to Hunter. He didnt actually have any feelings for anything at all. He pounced and shredded. No feelings whatsoever. Until he saw Witch. Chapter 2 Hunter never knew what it felt like to be in love. He now knew how. For the first time in his life, he had feelings for sombody. His kill rate dropped a whole lot because he was obsessed with Witch. How sad, he thought, that she's always crying. That then bagged the question, What the hell is she crying about? Oh well. Thats for anther time. Get back to killing, Hunter. But he didnt. Hunter wanted to go up to Witch every day, but he was too nervous. Nervous. More emotions. This was not like Hunter. Not at all. The other infected noticed that Hunter was going downhill latley. They didnt like it at all. They tried to speak to Hunter, but he always answered with "Maybe it's a mid- life crisis." It was tricky. He was about 19 years old. But it was close enough. Enough to get the most suspisous person to believe him. Or so he thought. It turns out that Smoker added two and two together and knew that something was going on... Hunter was paranoid that someone was watching him. He kept looking around with fear. He knew that Witch had changed him completely, as he could feel emotion whereas in the beginning he couldnt. What had happened to him? He was a totally different person. Where had the cold, blank face gone? Even Boomer, the most STUPID infected, saw the difference. He was more civilized, more friendly, more... emotional. This couldnt be the same guy. It really couldnt. Yet it was. Same shape. Same technique. Same lack of eyes. It WAS him, but it wasnt. Something had happened. He didnt kill many people as he usually did. Smoker went to investigate... Hunter had his eye on witch for the next two weeks, and she was always crying. Why is she crying, Hunter thought. He couldnt wait any longer to find out. He dropped from his camping spot and went over to her. "Um, hey. So, er, why the hell are you always crying?" No answer. "Excuse me. Why are you always crying?" Witch kept crying. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS CRYING?!" Hunter had startled the Witch. She angrily rose from her spot. "Im sorry, okay. I just wanted to know..." Witch didnt want to hear any of it. She ran and started clawing Hunter, but Hunter leaped away quicker than the speed of sound. Witch was still running around, trying to find him. "Holy god. I really dont need to catch her in a bad mood." He tried asking the next day. And the next. All with the same result. "Im never going to find out at this rate!" "... Or will I?" Chapter 3 Witch, as it turns out, had a boyfriend. Tank. Hunter knew this since day 1 and tried to do everything to make Tank look weak/ stupid. He tried blowing up five crates of convieniently placed explosives. He didnt want to kill him, just make him scared in front of Witch. It didnt work. He tried putting a simple human question in front of a locked door that claimed it wouldnt open if he didnt answer it. That didnt work either. When he couldnt answer it, Tank just destroyed the door. However, that gave Hunter an idea. Tank depended on only brawn. He didnt have very much brain in that big head of his. As a last resort. Hunter put three vials in front of him. Apparently, one contained a healing drug and the others had poison. Hunter thought that this was going to be foolproof. Again, it proved faulty. Tank decided that he didnt NEED to drink one and ignored them. Hunter thought that this was getting rediculous and just gave up. He figured that he might as well stalk Tank and get some embarassing moments so he could tell Witch. Well, it turned out that the most embarassing moment was when Tank stole a guy called Louis' pain pills and Louis went mental. It wasnt that embarassing at all, so Hunter scrapped it completely. 5 months had passed. "Oh well," Hunter thought. "Maybe she isnt right for me. She chased me away loads of times. She must hate me a lot." So it was back to emotionless killing. Smoker started to not get it. Hunter had been killing for 3 years, then stopped for 5 months and then went back to killing? Maybe it WAS a mid- life crisis after all. Hunter couldnt believe that he had fallen for such an idiot. One who would date a guy who was half the size of a damn house and take an instant dislike to HIM when he wanted to know why she was crying. Well that was enough of that. That ship had sailed. Hunter was a Hunter once more. He killed more people every day than anyone could do in a month out of rage for Tank, and a little for Witch. Another month passed and Hunter had killed about 10000 people. He was that angry. He didnt know why Witch didnt at least answer his question! Goddamnit! He still had one emotion. Anger. It showed. Whenever Witch was near a Victim he was about to pounce, he would only do it if there were no others. He did it 1 time, and after the human was dead he left quickly. He wanted nothing to do with Witch or Tank. He could hear every day the sound of Tank and Witch partying (well what did you EXPECT the infected to do in thier spare time?!) and each one lasted about 7 hours. From evening till morning. Then it was back to hunting. He still had the scratch marks Witch had given him. He just wanted to know why. WHY, FOR GOD'S SAKE?!! No-one cares about me, Hunter concluded. Im just a freak. A hoodie wearing human pouncing freak. No one wants anything to do with me. Thats fine. I'd rather live life alone anyway. Another week passed. Hunter was about to pounce on a victim. He was in for the kill. Jump stance ready... "Hey Tank, how's it going?" It was Witch's voice. "Oh god, not another conversation." Hunter was sick of this, but he stayed and listened. "Oh its fine, babe!" Tanks voice filled the whole valley. "Good, because Ive got somthing to tell you..." Oh dear. Hunter knew that she was going to ask Tank to marry her. Well he wasnt going to be there to hear it, as he had prey to catch... "I love someone else, Tank." What the Hell? What was happening? Tank looked like someone had kicked him in his junk, and then just as he was recovering they did it again. "It's a person that I always loved, but I couldnt recognise him in the blindness of my tears and accidentally hurt him." Wait, what? "Witch," Tank asked, "Whats his name?" Oh well, better stick to find out what idiot she was going to date next... "His name is..." Hunter at least wanted to know who this guy was before he caught his next victim. "Hunter." Chapter 4 O. M. Freaking. G!!! All this time, Witch had loved him all along. She hurt him because her eyes were blurry from crying and must have mistook him for a human! Someone DID care about him all this time! And in a way, she had answered his question. She was crying because she didnt have what she wanted most. Him. It was all solved! All! The next day, Witch stood up because people were asking about why Tank was feeling so down. "I dumped him." What? Why? That was everyone's question. "I left him because my true feelings were for someone else. Hunter." She put an arm round Hunter. "I love him beceause he's brave for what he does. He's a true warrior. I love him... for who he is. Not because he's buff or vomits way too much or totally doesnt cause any harassment with his tounge." "Ha!" Smoker laughed, "Really funny! Wait, was that sarcastic?" "I love him because he's a nice guy. If you cant see that, then you might as well wave goodbye to someone who could've been your best friend. Goodbye." She and Hunter walked away. "So Hunter, would you be my boyfriend?" "Yes I would. Anything for you." "Hunter?" "Yes?" "I want to move out." "What?" "I want to go to a human town and live a human life. No guys shooting us, no mad "PEELS!" men, none of that. Just a normal human life. What do you say?" Hunter pondered. Five days ago someone nearly shot his heart. Tempting... "Yeah. Sounds like a great idea!" Chapter 5 Turns out it wasnt as hard as they thought. They just found an empty house and put a "THIS IS OCCUPIED" sign in front of it. Time to live human lives, then. "Okay, Hunter, we need food." Witch said. "Oh ok." Hunter started walking to the grassland. "Where are you going?" "The battlefield." "No, not human meat, silly, shop bought meat- from the local Sainsburys!" "What the hell? Why do '''I '''have to do it?" "You're the only one who looks vaugely human!" "Oh. But im still not going to Sainsburys!" "Ok. But I want you to meet a little friend of mine. Youll recoginse him." "Who is it? Please not Tank!" "What? No, not Tank, silly. Smoker. You're his best friend so he came to live next door." So Smoker is here too. Alright... "Smoker, is the coast clear?" Witch whispered quiet enough so Hunter couldnt hear. "Yes, Witch." "Pull him to Sainsburys!" Hunter didnt realise what was happening until an 80-ft long tounge wrapped around his waist. He was being pulled! "Smoker, why? WHY???" Smoker didnt answer. "What are you doing?!" He found out when Smoker let go. "Ok, you pulled me to Sainsburys. That doesnt mean I need to stay though!" Hunter jumped, but again, Smokers tounge snared him. "Nuh- uh. You didnt do your shopping, asshole!"